The present invention relates to a waterproof protective cover for protecting a connection part of electrical wires in a waterproof manner.
Conventional arts include a protective covers for electrical wires, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-119576.
This protective cover consists of two semi-cylindrical bodies which are pivotably connected to each other by hinges so as to open and close the semi-cylindrical bodies. Each of the semi-cylindrical bodies includes an outer shell and an inner wall arranged inside the outer shell to extend along a periphery of the cover. Inside the protective cover, an inner chamber is defined by the inner wall and an elongated clearance is formed between the outer shell and the inner wall. The protective cover is provided at both ends thereof in the longitudinal direction with openings which are coaxially arranged to each other for passing an electrical wire therethrough. On respective lateral edges of the bodies opposite to the hinges, a pair of latching members are arranged to engage the semi-cylindrical body with the other body. The inner chamber surrounded with the inner wall is filled with insulating compounds. In a pre-using state of the cover, thin sheets are arranged on the compounds filled in the respective semi-cylindrical bodies in order to prevent the filled compound from drying and hardening.
In case of using the above-mentioned cover, after tearing off the thin sheets, a connection part of the electrical wires connected to each other by press-fitting or the like is positioned in the inner chamber and then the semi-cylindrical bodies are closed by engaging the latching member to the other member, whereby the connection part can be protected in the cover.
In the above mentioned protective cover, however, since each of the semi-cylindrical bodies is formed to be of small wall-thickness, it is apt to be so deformable because of its weakened rigidity. Therefore, even though the connection part of electrical wires is sealed by a sealant such as the insulating compounds, there is caused a problem that, by a deformation of the semi-cylindrical bodies, a clearance may be produced between the inner wall of each semi-cylindrical body and the sealant, so that the water intrudes into the body through the clearance.
Furthermore, in case of arranging the connected electrical wires in the semi-cylindrical bodies, there is raised a possibility that, since the connection part is not restricted in position in the semi-cylindrical bodies, the part may be arranged close to either of the openings unequally or may be arranged in the vicinity of the pair of latching members, resulting in a failure of satisfactory waterproof.
In addition, in case that, after superimposing the connection part of the wires on the insulating compounds retained in one semi-cylindrical body at the substantial center thereof, then the other semi-cylindrical body is overlaid thereon, there,is caused a problem that each electrical wire is deviated from the opening, so that the semi-cylindrical bodies cannot be locked to each other. In such a case and if an operator engages the semi-cylindrical bodies with each other by force, there may be caused a problem that the wires are damaged unfortunately.